


I Love You

by CaratTrash



Series: Far Cry 5 short stories [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy Jacob, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Married Couple, Mentions of drugs, Spooning, Sweet, Violence, attempt of murder, cut wounds, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratTrash/pseuds/CaratTrash
Summary: Mary took a deep breath before she uttered the words she had been nervous to say for a long time."I love you, you know." she whispered and opened her eyes. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as he gave her a big smile. Butterflies fluttering like crazy in her stomach.Jacob  hummed and grabbed her hips, making her squeal in delight, before he crushed his lips against hers again.





	I Love You

Jacob gave her cheek a kiss, his arms smug tightly around her waist as he leaned against her. 

"Hello kitten." he growled into her ear. She yelped in surprise, but it quick turned into a laugh. 

"You scared me, honey!" she laughed and patted his arms around her. His breath was warm against her cheek, and she could feel a blush coming. Jacob felt warm against her back, so protective. Mary willed down her blush and turned around in his arms to face him, her arms looping around his neck as their lips met. 

"How was work?" she asked when they parted. Her lips tingled slightly, butterflies in her stomach. 

"Good. It was good." 

Jacob released her and she went back to cutting the apple into slices. He leaned against the kitchen counter, watching her work the knife quietly. Mary was used to it now, the way he tended to stare at her when she cooked. He said it was because he loved watching her make the delicious food, but Mary had the suspicion he just really liked watching her handling a knife. A sharp one too. 

"What are you making today?" he asked. 

"I'm making a apple-cake for the family dinner on Sunday." Mary smiled and continued to slice the apples. Jacob nodded and stroked some hair away from her face. Her brown, beautiful hair was in a messy bun. She wore the apron she had gotten from Joseph last Christmas, and the slippers she had gotten from John for her birthday. The sun that shone through the kitchen window played with her hair, making it seem golden at times. His hand felt comforting and the blush she had managed to suppress before appeared. Jacob's warm laughter sounded like music to her ears.

"Change of plans. We're going to John's today. Joseph wanted to speak with us."

Mary turned her head quick, eyes wide and mouth opened. She was about ask him what was going on when a pain seared through her finger. She gasped in surprise. Jacob's eyes hardened as he saw the cut on her finger. 

"Oh honey, always so clumsy." he murmured and took her and led her to the sink. Mary made a grimace of discomfort as he turned on cold water, sticking her finger beneath it and telling her to keep it there while he went to get a bandage. 

"Why are we going to John's today? Has something happened? Did the resistance blow up another silo?" she babbled as he inspected her finger. She was anxious. Worried. 

Jacob was pleased when he saw that the cut wasn't deep, and he placed the band-aid carefully on her finger, making sure it was placed right. Then he gave it a light kiss, making his wife blush once again. 

"Nothing to worry about. Only family business." he said in a calm voice. 

Mary took a deep breath, deciding to trust him on this. The last months had been turbulent with all of the trouble the resistance had made. She couldn't understand how they could do so much evil to innocent people. It made her sad. Their family and members were good people. 

"Stop with the frowning, love. You'll get wrinkles." he said and touched her forehead where a deep frown sat. 

Mary grabbed his hand to push it away, but ended up pressing his big palm against her cheek instead. It was warm against her skin, and it made her feel safe. 

"I think me getting wrinkles is the least of our problems, love." 

Jacob laughed and leaned down to kiss her. She met his lips eagerly, and sighed happily when his arms went around her waist. 

Mary smiled as his hand played with hers between the seats. His other hand on the steering wheel, thrumming to the music from the radio. The cake ready in the backseat. Jacob was her everything, her safe place. His hands were so big compared to hers, and she loved it. Mary looked out of the window, eyes dancing over the trees that were a blur as they drove past them. It made her sleepy, and before she knew it she was asleep. Jacob brushed his thumb over her hand, smiling as he saw her fast asleep. 

"You're so adorable sometimes." he murmured. 

When she woke up she was alone in the car. The engine was turned off, and Jacob was gone. Mary yawned and stretched her arms. The nap had been wonderful, and she felt refreshed.   
She looked at the driver's seat and frowned, finding it weird that he wasn't there. He usually woke her up when they arrived. But then she realized, they hadn't arrived at John's ranch. They were in the middle of the woods, and it had started to get dark already. Mary stiffened in her seat, shoulders tense and anxious.

"Jacob?" 

Her voice sounded tiny and stupid as she called out for her husband.   
Mary opened the car door and stepped out, hoping he was just taking a piss or something. It was probably nothing to worry about, Jacob would never leave her alone here, she thought to herself. She crossed her arms as the cold wind seeped through her thin jacket. It was a ridiculously expensive designer jacket she had gotten from John. She only wore it when they visited him, not too found of the yellow color, but not having the heart to tell him so. 

"Jake?" she tried again, this time a bit louder. Her voice sounded scared. Shit, she really was scared.

There was no answer. Mary started to shudder, the wind making her freeze. A sound of someone walking in the forest came from behind her, and she let out an relieved sigh. She turned around, ready to scold her husband. 

"Jake, you really sca-" her voice got caught in her throat when she was it wasn't him. A resistance member with a baseball bat stood in front of her, mouth and nose covered with a bandanna, eyes dark and dangerous. His shirt was covered in blood, and Mary realized to her horror that the blood belonged to someone else. She took a step back, shaking in fear. He was going to kill her, she knew it. The man took another step towards her, and something in her snapped. Mary jolted around and started to sprint as fast as she could into the woods. Mary had never been a fast runner, but the adrenaline made her quick. A bit quicker than expected, and she nearly let herself hope that she could manage to escape. But she was wrong, oh so wrong. 

The man was right behind her, and before she reached the trees he jumped on her, making her fall to the ground. They hit the ground hard. She screamed in fear as he laid on top of her, his hands finding her wrist, tying them quickly. Her face was pressed into the ground, dirt covering her face as she tried to lift her head to call for help. A dirty hand slapped over her mouth, and Mary felt so pathetic when big tears fell from her eyes. Pathetic for being so weak. 

"Shh, shh! It's going to be okay Deputy Archer, we've got you now." the man said into her ear. Mary screamed against his hand, terrified and confused. The man sighed and then she saw him swing the bat. A hit to her head and everything turned black. 

"Do you know who you are?"

"M-Mary. Mary Seed."

The lady sighed and looked disappointed in her. Mary shuddered and struggled not to start crying again. She was tied to a chair, sitting behind a table in a small room. There was no other furniture or pictures on the wall, only the other chair where the resistance lady sat. Her wrists stung, and her head hurt. She had definitely gotten a small concussion from the hit. 

"Your name is Mary Archer. Not Mary Seed." 

Mary bit her lip, trying to contain her rage. How dared this lady accuse something like that.

"You're not yourself, Deputy Archer. Do you even realize what the Seeds are doing? They are kidnapping, torturing and killing people without reason. They are dangerous people!"

Mary gave her a cold look.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked when Mary didn't reply.

She felt the anger boil up in her, and she felt like an animal as she spat at the woman. 

"Resistance scum!"

The lady only leaned back in the chair, wiping of the spit with and annoyed look. The she grabbed her radio, turning it on to speak. 

"She's completely delusional. We need the shot, Pratt." she sighed. She almost looked sad. 

"No, don't fucking touch me!" Mary screamed as a man came into the room, a syringe in his hand heading her way. 

"No, please, no!" she cried out as she struggled to get out of the chair, but it was of no use. She didn't know what was in the syringe, but it still terrified her. Jacob had told her what those resistance scum people did with their beloved members. Torturing them for information, starving them and killing them. 

"Jacob!" she cried out as the man grabbed her arm, not caring about her cries as he pushed it into her shoulder. It hurt.   
Mary felt her body go limp, her head falling forward as she stopped struggling. 

"You'll feel much better in a minute, Archer. We promise." their voices felt distant.

Mary's head was spinning and she felt like throwing up.

"Jacob, I need Jacob, my husband." she muttered over and over again in a weak voice, tears streaming down her cheeks. The dark consumed her again. 

"Hey beautiful." 

Mary cuddled closer to the warm body in the bed beside her. The smell of him calmed her. She smiled as she felt his hand stroke her naked arm. 

"Good morning, handsome." 

He hugged her closer for a second before he released her, letting her stretch her arms and legs. She reminded him of a cat there she stretched, trying to wake up her body. Mary opened her eyes, finding his in a heartbeat. They laid there a little while, just staring into each other's eyes. His icy blue eyes were warm and calm. His red hair a bit messy from their previous night's activities. A grin formed on her lips, and she moved closer. 

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as she leaned closer, knowing what she was up to. 

Mary nodded and then she gave him a light peck on the lips. 

"I always have sweet dream when I sleep with you." 

Jacob caressed her cheek, and she closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

"Likewise."

Mary took a deep breath before she uttered the words she had been nervous to say for a long time. 

"I love you, you know." she whispered and opened her eyes. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as he gave her a big smile. Butterflies fluttering like crazy in her stomach.   
Jacob hummed and grabbed her hips, making her squeal in delight, before he crushed his lips against hers again. 

He kissed her without mercy, grabbing her hips so hard there would be bruises and pressing his body against hers as hard as he could. As if he couldn't get enough of her. Needed her as close as humanly possible. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, making her dizzy of want. 

Mary gasped as he finally let her breathe, peppering her neck with kisses instead as she tried to catch her breath. Her legs spread to make room for him as the man laid on top of her. His beard was tickling her neck, and she let out a breathy laugh. Her body shaking beneath him. 

"I love you too." he whispered into her ear. Happiness shot through her, nearly making her cry. 

Jacob leaned back to look at her, her hands caressing his cheeks, before he kissed her again. 

Mary sat alone in their house. 

Her cheeks were stained with tears, dark bags under her eyes and hair a mess. She was picking on the cut on her finger, gritting her teeth as she waited. She was wearing the ridiculous yellow jacket and the same dress she had wore the day she had been taken. Her lip was swollen and she had a bump in the back of her head after the hit from the baseball bat. She hadn't bothered to clean off the dirt. 

She eyed the kitchen clock, counting down the minutes until he would barge in through the door. A radio laid on the kitchen table beside her. She had called him thirteen minutes ago, telling him she was home. Safe. 

Mary bit her lip, feeling tears threatening to let loose again. 

"Get a grip." she told herself and wiped away one tear that had fallen. 

The sound of his car arriving outside made a shiver shoot through her body. The car door slammed shut, and hurried steps up the stairs followed. Then he was there. Jacob's eyes were wild, almost feral. Dark bags under his eyes, his jacket covered in blood stains.

"Mary." he said, before he rushed to her with open arms. Mary cried out, not strong enough to keep her tears back. She gasped as he pushed her against him in a hug, her arms around his waist. 

"Oh god, thank god you're okay." he muttered over and over again. 

She whimpered and hugged him harder. 

"J-Jacob-"

"Shh, it's going to be okay." 

"N-no, Jake-"

He shushed her again. Mary shook under his touch. 

Her hand tightening around the handle of the kitchen knife behind his back. 

"Mary?" Jacob stiffened. 

Mary nearly dropped the knife in shock as her eyes met his in the reflection in the glass of the oven. His eyes were shocked and big, and she realized he had seen the knife. She tried to be quick and stab him in the side, but a strong arm wrapped around her neck as he turned her around so her back was against him. His grip was so strong she struggled to breathe, the knife falling from her hand in defeat. 

"Let go off me!" she wheezed out and kicked after him with her legs, struggling to get loose. 

"Oh Mary." he only sighed, as if he was reprimanding a child for stealing candies. 

"Let go of me you disgusting monster!" she screamed as he sat down in the chair, making her sit on his lap. One arm around her waist and one around her neck, still squeezing her airways tightly, barely letting her breathe. She tried to kick him again, but froze when he had his hunter knife suddenly pressed to her throat. 

"Oh Honey, don't be like that." he said in an unusually calm voice. 

"You sick, sick motherfucker. Drugging me to believe I'm your fucking wife? Are you insane?" she spat out. Mary couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was frowning now. 

"I only did so to make you see how much you love me. You were blinded by so much wrath, kitten." he said calmly, his lip brushing against her ear making her shiver in fear. 

"Making me into a Seed without my consent, I didn't even recognize my own surname!" she cried out, real tears running down her cheeks. She was terrified of the man. 

"You've always been a Seed, Mary. Always belonged to me." he murmured and kissed the side of her neck. She got goosebumps all over her skin, and felt sick by the touch. It was revolting. 

"I _hate_ you!"

"I find it funny how you believed I would let my guard down and get myself killed. Did you really think that this is the first time you've been 'rescued' by your friends?" he spat out the words with such hatred it made her shake in fear. 

"Oh Kitten, you have no idea. You always come back to me, thinking you can end this. But let me show you how it' supposed to be." he said and turned her so she was facing him. She was frozen, until she was what was in his hand instead of the hunter knife. 

"Oh god no please! No, please don't! I would rather _die_!" she screamed as the syringe neared her arm. 

_"Kill me, kill me instead! P-please!"_ she sobbed as he pushed the needle into her arm, emptying the syringe. 

Her body went limp against him, her head hanging down. Then she passed out. He hummed quietly as he picked her up, heading for the bathroom. Jacob was careful as he removed her dirty clothes, frowning a bit as he saw how dirty the yellow jacket had become. He sighed at the thought of his younger brother. He really hoped Mary would know how to get those stains out when she woke up. 

Jacob washed her body carefully, making sure she was clean before carrying her into the bedroom in a towel. She looked exhausted, and Jacob kissed her forehead before putting her under the covers. Mary looked so small in the bed, under the big covers. He smiled softly, before heading into the kitchen. 

The man then started to clean the mess from their little fight, most was from her dirty clothes and shoes. The radio crackled alive.

_"Dear brother, how is our sweet Mary?"_

Joseph's soft voice called out. 

Jacob grabbed the radio and sat down in the chair, leaning back with his feet resting on the table. 

"She's feeling much better, we'll be there tomorrow morning." 

_"I'm happy to hear."_

"And please tell my brother that this is the last time I'll hunt for more food on the way. We must be more careful from now on." Jacob rolled his eyes of the thought. He had been too careless about Mary, making her an easy target for the resistance. 

_"Of course, I will tell him. Say hi to Mary from me then, I'll talk to you later."_

Jacob turned off the radio. He took a look at his clothes and sighed. They really needed to be changed. The man walked back into their bedroom, now in a new shirt and boxers. He crept under the covers, spooning the little lady, his arm over her waist and face in the back of her head. 

Mary opened her eyes slowly, a yawn escaping her lips. An arm around her waist tightened a bit, and she cuddled closer to the warm body behind her. 

"Good morning beautiful." his voice was warm and kind, making her feel safe. 

She opened her eyes completely and was just about to turn around when she saw the band-aid on her finger. 

Mary frowned, confusion filling her head. But as she tried to recall what had happened, she gained a heavy headache. She groaned in pain and turned to her husband instead, snuggling close to him. She felt him kiss her forehead, and she smiled softly. 

"You know I love you right?"

Jacob smirked as he pulled her closer. 

"And I love you more."


End file.
